Disarming
Disarming is a move that can be expertly performed by Runners in the games Mirror's Edge and Mirror's Edge Catalyst. Mirror's Edge Because you'll never know when a City Protection Force may come up close and personal, you need training if they tend to melee you with the grip/stock of the weapon. When the Blue tries to melee you, their gun turns red. With timing, the player presses the disarm button (which is also the pick-up weapon button) and can successfully disarm the enemy. When done so, the Runner would perform a move to grab the weapon, and then take down the enemy without using bullets. When the move is finished, the Blue is "dead", and the player automatically gets the firearm depending on the enemy. If timing goes bad, the Blue melees the player, pushing him/her back, which causes them to lose much health and be vulnerable to gunfire. This move is used to take down enemies easier for the Test of Faith achievement, and is much easier than punching and kicking the enemy 'til he/she is down. Disarming enemies when you're behind them is much easier, for they don't need to attempt to melee you to disarm them. Disarm Prompts *City Protection Force Officer: The CPF Officer has 2 different types of disarms from the front. The first one Faith flips him while extracting his gun. The second one has Faith smacking his arm on her knee to drop the gun and then kneeing him in the chest. The only disarm from the back has Faith grabbing the gun and kicking their knee out in front of them. These are also the same disarms performed on the TMP Riot Police. *Shotgun Riot Police: The Frontal Disarm has Faith kicking the gun out of their hand, catching it and knocking them out with the butt of the gun. The back disarm has Faith kicking the barrel of the gun so it flips back, as she catches it by the barrel and hits them in the face with the butt of the gun. *All SWAT cops with the exception of the LMG Cop have the same back disarm; Faith grabs the enemy from behind and lets their body fall to her left whilst liberating the gun. *MP5 SWAT: Faith catches the gun, pushes them back, then uses the gun to pull their head down and knee them in the face before kicking them away. *Shotgun SWAT: Faith grabs the gun, chops the enemy in the neck and sweeps their leg forward before smacking them down with the gun. *SCAR SWAT: Faith grabs the gun and kicks the enemy accross the face before taking them down by wrapping her leg around their neck. *LMG SWAT: The frontal disarm consists of Faith blocking the swing with her foot, smashing their face onto her knee, and spinning them around while they fall and she catches the gun. The back disarm has Faith grabbing on the back of their uniform, kneeing them in the back then the head before picking their gun up off the ground. *Pursuit cop: The Pursuit Cop only has a back disarm which does not give the player a weapon. Faith grabs the back of their kevlar, chops their neck, and stabs the tazer into their chest, electrocuting them. *The Stomp: If Faith is ever directly above an enemy while midair, pressing attack will cause her to stomp down on the enemy's chest. She can then pick up their gun. This is a secret acheivement/trophy depending on the game you are playing. *Riot shielders: Faith grabbing the gun and kicking their knee out in front of them. Similiar to the TMP Riot Police. *Snipers: Faith grabs the gun swinging the enemy into her extended knee, then immediately stomp kicks the enemy's head. Mirror's Edge 2 Faith disarms 3 guards in the reveal trailer. The first guard's baton is disarmed by Faith kicking him in the chest, which pushes him over the desk and subsequently knocks that baton out of his hand. The second guard is disarmed by Faith performing a special move. After she grabs the gun in his hand, she strikes his head with the stock of the gun, knocking him to the ground. Immediately after, another guard approaches her with a baton. She kicks the guard with her left leg, and the guard loses his grip on the baton. She then grabs his left shoulder with her right hand, and pulls him down to the ground, and wraps her left leg around his neck in the process. After he is down, Faith punches the guard, shattering his visor, and leaving him unconscious. In each of these 3 disarms, Faith does not pick up their weapons. Faith again shows her disarming in the gameplay revealed at E3 2014. She can attack guards from almost any angle, and there are many new animations to offer. She still does not pick up any weapons. Gallery Io1jONx.gif|takedown animation during a loading screen 6f0kroz.gif|another one ME6.gif|ditto, against two PK Swats 041yki1.jpg|Faith taking down a KrugerSec Guardian 33nJYhp - Imgur.gif|Taking out a Sentinel QRCab2A.gif|footage from the conceptual prototype KCTM9Mm.gif|Disarming a an Armored PK cop Xkoozupq0fmzx7jn1c0w.gif| WVqPbB7.gif| Jyfzwimmpldvpyhdfgud.gif| Tumblr nq0bvu4VLg1rs5gxyo1 500.gif| Tumblr o3urdlN6VE1tt9kiio1 400.gif| SoupyPotableAvians.gif|Conceptual Prototype footage 3ZbqMDr.gif| Category:Gameplay